L'Amour en 100 mots
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Série de fics de 100 mots portant sur des couples divers et variés de l'univers de Naruto. 33.St-Valentin inversée, NarutoHinata
1. Amour et Haine, SasukeSakura

_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un genre un peu différent cette fois-ci, une série de fics de 100 mots, portant sur des couples divers et variés du monde de Naruto. Je trouve que cette contrainte de 100 mots est intéressante à exploiter, alors je m'y suis essayée… Et j'ai déjà écrit 3 fics. Voilà la première, les autres viendront un peu plus tard, et d'autres encore par la suite. En espérant qu'elles vous plairont._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Amour et Haine, Sasuke/Sakura_**

La lame plongea dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il tomba en arrière, mais des bras le rattrapèrent et il sentit des mains douces s'affairer autour de sa blessure.

- Je te hais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, déclara d'une voix brisée sa tortionnaire mais également sa sauveuse.

Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé lui tomber sur le visage. Des larmes ?

- Sakura…

- Tais-toi ! cria la jeune fille. Traître !

Mais elle continua de le soigner, tandis que les larmes ne cessaient d'inonder le visage du blessé.

Fermant les yeux, il sourit.


	2. Eventail, ShikamaruTemari

_Rebonjour à tous, voilà une nouvelle fic de 100 mots. Je tiens à préciser, après avoir lu vos rewiews, que oui bien sûr c'est court, mais c'est le principe de la manœuvre quand même ! C'est d'ailleurs un exercice très intéressant, qui permet d'affiner son style. Enfin personnellement, je trouve ça très utile, et ça change, moi qui ai l'habitude d'écrire de longs chapitres ;-)_

_En tout cas je vous remercie de vos rewiews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Eventail, Shikamaru/Temari_**

Il leva les yeux et aperçut, sur la branche au-dessus de lui, un éventail orné de trois soleils violets qui lui masquait son propriétaire. Il soupira.

- Revoilà la chieuse… Galère.

Un petit rire moqueur lui parvint de derrière l'éventail.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Nara Shikamaru, le flemmard de Konoha !

L'éventail fut légèrement replié, laissant apparaître le visage souriant de la jeune fille blonde à qui il appartenait, qui, d'après Shikamaru, était une véritable emmerdeuse.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Shikamaru prit un air ennuyé, mais il arborait un petit sourire en coin

- Mouais.


	3. Responsabilités, GaaraHinata

_Bijour bijour ! J'ai eu un peu plus de rewiews cette fois-fi, merci bcp ! Surtout que je retrouve des rewieweurs connus donc je suis contente, merci ! Hier j'ai encore écrit deux autres drabbles… (fic de 100 mots, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas). Donc il est fort possible que vous en ayez encore un demain, et après-demain, du moment que j'ai assez de rewiews héhé lol._

_RAR anonymes :_

_maaya-san : Merci bcp de tes compliments ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Ah mon pseudo préféré ! lol Hum c'est vrai que Shika et Temari se diraient sûrement des choses dans le genre… Je les aime bien ils me font rire tous les deux ;-) Et pour le Neji/Tenten, il est déjà écrit ! Merci bcp et gros bisous !_

_tafolpamadlaine : ah oui moi yavé écrit 10, je me disais aussi c'est vraiment trop court lol Oui en mille mots ça serait pas mal, quoique j'aurai la flemme de compter ! lol Merci bcp de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Responsabilités, Gaara/Hinata_**

Fixant la rivière en contre-bas de la falaise, Hinata pleurait sans retenue

- Je suis indigne de diriger les Hyûga… Faible… Incapable d'assumer mes responsabilités de chef du clan.

- Moi, fit une voix derrière elle, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être un digne Kazekage. Mais certains m'ont accordé leur confiance et même si beaucoup me détestent, je continue de me battre pour ceux qui croient en moi. Ne te sous-estime pas. Moi, je crois en toi.

Hinata pleura de plus belle, mais ses larmes n'étaient plus amères.

Délicatement, le sable l'entoura, la consolant et la protégeant.


	4. Sous un autre jour, NejiTenten

_Coucou ! Me revoilà encore ! (tant que j'ai des écrits en stock et des rewiews en nombre suffisant, je poste tous les jours lol) Aujourd'hui un petit Neji/Tenten, ma spécialité lol _

_Je la dédie à Mokona-chan qui l'attendait ;-)_

_RAR anonyme :_

_Mokona-chan : ptdr merci de prier tous les jours à mon temple ! XD Toi aussi tu adores le Gaara/Hinata ? J'adore ce couple mais je trouve pas beaucoup de fics le mettant en scène… Voilà le Neji/Tenten que tu attendais ! Gros gros bisous à toi et merci !_

**_Sous un autre jour, NejiTenten_**

Vêtue d'un yukata violet aux pivoines rose, coiffée d'un chignon dans lequel était plantées deux baguettes ornées de perles, Tenten était très différente de d'habitude. Lee l'avait trouvée magnifique, mais Neji n'avait rien dit.

Elle soupira, seule. Peu après, Neji apparut et la rejoignit. Un moment de silence passa, puis il prit la parole, hésitant.

- Je… te vois sous un autre jour ce soir… Tu es très différente !

Silence.

- Mais… Tu es très belle.

Neji avait légèrement rougi. Tenten lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Merci !

- … C'est sincère.


	5. Retour à Konoha, NarutoHinata

_Bonjour ! Hé oui, me revoilà encore, je ne vous lâche pas lol Cette fic de 100 mots est ma dernière en réserve, mais j'ai eu d'autres idées aujourd'hui et donc vous en aurez certainement demain… au pire après-demain ;-) Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_tafolpadmadlaine : Oui exactement, comme c'est court on doit tout faire passer dans ces 100 mots… C'est ce que j'aime ! Merci de tes idées, ça va m'aider pour la suite ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Mais de rien je savais qu'il te plairait le Neji/Tenten ;-) Moi non plus je ne voyais pas Neji faire de grandes déclarations, c'est pas son genre… Là ça lui va bien mieux hé hé lol Merci de ta rewiew et gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Retour à Konoha, Naruto/Hinata_**

- Je suis rentré ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto, perché sur un toit.

Il observa la foule et repéra la personne qu'il cherchait, celle qui lui avait le plus manqué lors de son entraînement. Il sauta et atterrit devant une kunoichi aux yeux blancs.

- Naruto-kun !

Surprise mais heureuse, elle l'enlaça subitement, sans se rendre compte de son geste.

- Hinata ? interrogea Naruto, confus.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Puis elle prit conscience de sa réaction et elle s'écarte brusquement, écarlate.

- Pardon…

Naruto reprit contenance.

- Pas grave Hinata-chan ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi !

Elle sourit alors, simplement heureuse.


	6. Pour toi, ItachiSakura

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme annoncé j'ai eu d'autres idées donc j'ai écrit ! ;-) Aujourd'hui c'est un Itachi/Sakura, que je dédie à Sailor Ocean qui le voulait !_

_Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé un couple particulier ou une autre spécificité (je pense à Elenthya), sachez que j'y réfléchis, il faut juste me laisser le temps de trouver des idées et d'écrire._

_RAR anonymes :_

_naruto60 : J'y réfléchis ! Merci gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air encore bien remise dans la Next Gen lol De toute façon ça ne correspondra jamais au style d'Hinata je pense… Là elle le fait sans y penser, et puis elle s'excuse tout de suite après et rougit, c'est bien notre Hinata lol Comme dit plus haut le couple aujourd'hui c'est Itachi/Sakura ! Merci de ta rewiew gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Pour toi, Itachi/Sakura_**

- Je quitte l'Akatsuki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as quitté Konoha pour moi.

- Si tu veux juste ne plus m'être redevable, c'est inutile.

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Moi je vois que j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, Itachi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Pas réciproque ! Pour toi j'ai poursuivi d'autres jinchuurikis que Naruto, soigneusement évité Sasuke pour qu'il oublie sa vengeance, et maintenant je quitte l'Akatsuki !

Elle sourit.

- Enfin tu montres ce que tu ressens !

Elle l'embrassa. Elle arborait après un sourire triomphant, qui exaspérait Itachi.

- Tu m'énerves.

- J'en suis fière !


	7. Ennemis, SasukeSakura

_Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un petit drabble tragique, à la demande d'Elenthya. Enfin je sais pas si on peut dire tragique, mais en tout cas ça se termine mal…_

_Je le dédie donc à Elenthya !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_tafolpamadlaine : ah merci pour la référence de la fic, j'irai sûrement voir. Sur le Naru/Hina, moi j'ai une amie auteure, LN, qui fait de très bonnes fics sur ce couple je trouve. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis. Merci bcp de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Euh nan c'est pas énervant de recevoir des félicitations lol Surtout que je ne reçois pas toujours des félicitations… Enfin bref. Merci de ta rewiew ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Ennemis, SasukeSakura_**

Sur le champ de bataille, deux ninjas s'affrontent du regard, face à face.

Rouge sang contre vert émeraude.

L'un a la main posée sur la poignée de son sabre, l'autre sur son étui à shurikens.

Mais aucun ne bouge. Tout passe dans le regard.

Chacun se demande s'il doit affronter cette personne si chère à son cœur. Ils s'aiment, mais chacun est lié, l'un à un serpent, l'autre à une feuille.

Cruel dilemme.

Mais soudain ils s'élancent, ensemble. Ils ont décidé de se battre.

Aucune parole échangée, rien, jamais.

Ils sont ennemis.


	8. Surnom, InoChôji

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Me voici avec un nouveau drabble ! Celui-ci est plus joyeux que le dernier lol, et il est même un peu humoristique. En tout cas il concerne un couple assez surprenant, Ino/Chôji. Mais j'aime bien qd même ;-)_

_Profitez-en car celui de demain sera bien tragique cette fois…_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : un "Non Sasuke" ? J'avoue que je comprends pas bien, désolée. Explique-moi ça lol En tout cas moi aussi je suis contente que ça soit pas comme ça dans le manga, quoique c'est pas encore sûr… Gros bisous à toi merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Surnom, Ino/Chôji_**

- Mon gros Chôji… susurra amoureusement la blonde.

Chôji maugréa.

- Arrête Ino ! Je déteste ça !

- Je croyais que moi je pouvais ? Et puis ça ne veut pas dire que tu es gros, c'est juste un surnom affectif ! Tu sais bien que le premier qui se moque de toi je le massacre !

Chôji sourit, rassuré, et songea qu'Ino avait bien changé depuis la guerre contre Orochimaru ! Elle qui ne jurait que par le superficiel et l'aspect extérieur !

Elle sourit malicieusement et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- De toute façon, tu es mon gros à moi !


	9. Sans elle, NejiTenten

_Konichiwa minasan ! Me revoilà avec mon drabble du jour lol Un très triste celui-là ! (je crois qu'on peut le qualifier de tragique). Snif…_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : C'est sûr qu'on en voit pas souvent, mais moi j'aime bien ! (comme ça Shikamaru est pour Temari XD) Et merci pour l'explication du "non Sasuke", j'avais pas compris (jsuis une nouille, je sais !) Gros bisous à toi merci !_

_tafolpamadlaine : Merci bcp de tes compliments ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Sans elle, Neji/Tenten_**

La pluie se mêle aux larmes que je ne peux faire cesser. Je serre contre moi son corps froid. Son visage est pâle et ses yeux clos. Je refuse de penser qu'elle est morte, c'est impossible. Tenten, ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas…

Tout est de ma faute. Je suis censé être un génie, l'espoir de la Bunke, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. Et maintenant son sang imprègne mes vêtements, son corps est froid entre mes bras.

Elle est morte. Et sans elle, je le suis tout autant…


	10. Je suis encore là, NarutoSakura

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi ! lol Aujourd'hui, à la demande de naruto60, un Naruto/Sakura ! Personnellement je n'aime pas ce couple alors ça n'a pas été très facile pour moi… Mais finalement j'ai réussi à l'écrire ce drabble lol Je le dédie donc à naruto60 !_

_Demain, un drabble un peu amusant, à la manière du Ino/Chôji que j'ai fait._

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Si si jsuis une nouille t'inquiète je le sais lol Un Kakashi/qqn ? C'est noté, et j'ai déjà une idée (j'y ai réfléchi hier après ta rewiew héhé lol) ! Merci bcp et gros bisous à toi !_

_chuck : Non non je veux pas faire déprimer mes lecteurs lol Mais j'aime bien varier, donc faut mettre un peu de tragique (mais je préfère les happy ends de toute façon ;-)) Et sinon gagné ! Neji/Tenten est bien un de mes couples préférés ! Et mon Sasu/Saku avance, je fais ce que je peux ! Gros bisous merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Je suis encore là, Naruto/Sakura**_

- Sakura-chan, je n'ai pas pu ramener Sasuke… Encore une fois… Pardon…

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, mais ce fut tout.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Naruto, je ne t'en veux pas. Sasuke est un idiot, s'il ne comprend toujours pas.

Naruto hésita, puis finalement il s'approcha, encouragé par ces paroles.

- Je suis encore là… Et moi je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, contrairement à ce baka de Sasuke.

Sakura ferma les yeux, soupira, puis rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Naruto.

- Tu as raison. C'est tout ce que je veux maintenant.


	11. On se console comme on peut ! LeeIno

_Konichiwa minasan ! Comme promis, un drabble un peu amusant aujourd"hui ! Sur le couple Lee/Ino ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_naruto60 : Pas de quoi ! Merci bisous !_

_chuck : Je suis absolument d'accord sur ton analyse. C'est un couple trop compliqué à mon goût lol Sinon, si j'ai écouté tes conseils, mais je n'arrive absolument pas à écrire un Kiba/Hinata… Et pourtant j'en ai fait des brouillons ! (faut voir le sol de ma chambre re couvert de papiers XD) Je n'arrive pas à trouver une bonne situation pour les mettre en scène. Alors je veux bien en faire un, mais il faut que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là, parce que j'y arrive vraiment pas… Sinon pour un à sens unique et sur tes autres idées, oui je peux faire ça, je vais y réfléchir. Merci de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Oui il est spécial sur les bords Kakashi ! XD Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Et puis y'a vraiment pas de quoi, tu es toujours là pour me lire alors je peux bien faire quelque chose en retour ! En tout cas le drabble est presque fini d'écrire ! Gros gros bisous encore merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_On se console comme on peut , Lee/Ino_**

- Alors ? demanda une jeune fille blonde, assise sur un banc.

- Rejeté une nouvelle fois, soupira un jeune homme aux épais sourcils en rejoignant la blonde. Et de ton côté ?

- Pareil.

Long silence.

- Lee, je crois bien que Sasuke-kun ne m'aimera jamais, admit finalement la blonde.

- Je me disais la même chose à propos de Sakura-chan, Ino, soupira Lee.

- On fait quoi alors ?

Nouveau long silence. Puis finalement Ino se rapprocha de Lee et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu veux pas me consoler ?

Lee hésita, puis finalement sourit.

- Tu me consoles aussi alors.

- Marché conclu !


	12. Le 6ème sens ninja de Kakashi, AsumaKure

_Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un drabble un peu différent, car nous passons des élèves aux adultes ! Il me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, il fallait que je l'écrive lol Il est aussi du genre amusant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : J'ai remarqué moi aussi que mes drabbles drôles sont toujours avec Ino… XD Merci bcp de ta rewiew et de ta fidélité ! Gros gros bisous !_

_chuck : Ah je suis ravie que tu adores alors que normalement tu les détestes ! C'est un grand compliment ! Mais rassure-toi, moi non plus je ne trouve pas que la consolation en amour est vraiment bien, au contraire. Pour le Kiba/Hinata, oui désolée ! Mais tu me trouves la situation et je te l'écris ya pas de soucis ! Le prochain, comme tu peux le voir, est un Asuma/Kurenaï ! Gros bisous merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Le sixième sens ninja de Kakashi, Asuma/Kurenaï_**

Kakashi se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Soudain il aperçut Asuma, adossé à un pillier.

- Yo ! Tu attends Kurenaï ? fit Kakashi d'entrée.

- Pourquoi Kurenaï ? réagit vivement Asuma.

- Comme ça… éluda Kakashi, souriant sous son masque. Justement, la voilà qui arrive.

La jeune femme fendait la foule pour les rejoindre.

- Je vous laisse en amoureux, déclara Kakashi.

- Mais arrête ! s'écria Asuma, gêné. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Sixième sens ninja, répondit Kakashi avant de disparaître avec un sourire.

Asuma se renfrogna. Kurenaï le rejoignit.

- Kakashi a deviné pour nous deux ?

- Ouais. Quelle poisse… Il ne va pas me lâcher.


	13. Le coeur oublie, pardonnemoi, KakaUzuki

_Konichiwa minasan ! Aujourd'hui, un Kakashi/Uzuki, à la demande de Mokona-chan qui voulait un couple avec Kakashi. Si vous ne savez pas qui est Uzuki, il s'agit de l'anbu avec qui Kakashi discute devant la stèle des morts avant d'aller à l'enterrement du Sandaïme. C'est également la fiancée de Hayate. (je précise parce que personnellement je connaissais pas son nom avant, j'ai dû le chercher parce que j'avais envie de la mettre avec Kakashi hé hé ;-))._

_Je dédie donc ce drabble à Mokona-chan, en espérant qu'il te plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé, je me suis dit "en voyant le titre et le début, ils vont tous croire que c'est pour Kakashi..." lol. Ravie que ça t'ait plu, gros bisous à toi et merci !_

_chuck : ptdr oui tout le monde déteint sur tout le monde XD Personnellement, je vois bien Kakashi en commère lol. C'est dur hein le Kiba/Hinata ? lol J'attends ton idée ya pas de problèmes. Gros bisous merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Le cœur oublie, pardonne-moi, Kakashi/Uzuki_**

Agenouillée devant la stèle des morts, une anbu caressait un des noms gravés.

- La mémoire n'oublie pas, mais le cœur si... Gomen, Hayate.

Un homme apparut soudain derrière elle.

- Je t'attendais, Kakashi.

Il l'observa.

- Tu es sûre, Uzuki ?

Elle eut un petit rire amer.

- J'y réfléchis depuis deux semaines, alors je pense être sûre. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi...

- Ce n'est pas ça... Je pense à Hayate.

- Je me suis déjà excusée auprès de lui... J'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

Kakashi contempla le soleil qui brillait et sourit.

- C'est certain.


	14. Promesse, TsunadeDan

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors je tiens à préciser pour tous ceux qui ont déclaré que Uzuki est la sœur d'Hayate, que moi j'ai pris mes informations sur un site de Naruto et que celui-ci spécifiait qu'elle était la fiancée d'Hayate (c'est d'ailleurs le seul site qui a pu me donner son nom). Alors ne m'en voulez pas. Si ça vous gêne tant que ça, dites-vous qu'Uzuki s'excuse auprès d'Hayate comme une sœur s'excuse d'oublier son frère pour un homme. Voilà._

_Sinon aujourd'hui, un Tsunade/Dan. Qui se termine joyeusement (contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire lol), mais qui me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche… Parce qu'on sait comment cela se termine au final. De ce fait, je trouve qu'il est vraiment terrible au niveau tragique. Enfin, je vous laisse juger._

_RAR anonymes : _

_Miharu7 : Alors tu n'es pas une rewieweuse anonyme mais j'ai eu un problème avec mes messages et celui de ta rewiew a été supprimé… Désolée donc, mais je te réponds par cette intermédiaire ! Oui, enfin, Kakashi s'est trouvé une fille, c'est pas trop tôt XD Merci de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Merci bcp ! Gros gros bisous !_

_chuck : Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est vrai qu'un Kakashi/Rin aurait été du même genre, suffit de remplacer… Mais j'en ferais peut-être un quand même, tourné d'une autre manière. Et je te disais bien que le Kiba/Hinata était dur ! lol Merci gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Promesse, Tsunade/Dan_**

- Tu as sauvé encore beaucoup de vies aujourd'hui, Tsunade.

La kunoichi rougit.

- Merci Dan. Mais je n'étais pas seule…

- Mais toi seule as eu l'idée d'intégrer à chaque équipe un médic-nin, répondit doucement Dan. Grâce à toi, de nombreux ninjas vivent encore et peuvent défendre Konoha.

Tsunade baissa la tête, heureuse du compliment.

- Moi aussi Tsunade, je te promets de protéger Konoha de toutes mes forces, comme tu l'as fait en sauvant ces ninjas.

Il se pencha et embrassa Tsunade sur le front. Elle sourit.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse !

Dan rit.

- Evidemment !


	15. Je dois oublier, NejiHinata

_Konichiwa minasan ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, sauf que demain je reprends les cours… Quelle horreur ! lol. Cela signifie aussi que vous n'aurez plus droit à un drabble par jour… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un rythme de parution assez rapide et régulier. Tant que j'ai de l'inspiration ça devrait aller !_

_Aujourd'hui, un Neji/Hinata, mais non-réciproque ! Je n'aime pas ce couple, mais on me l'a demandé alors je fais plaisir lol. J'avais aussi de l'inspiration alors je me suis allons-y ! XD_

_Je dédie donc ce drabble à chuck qui me l'a demandé. J'espère que ça te plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : C'est vrai tu as raison ! C'est tristeuh…. Merci en tout cas ! Et gros gros bisous !_

_chuck : lol non pas cette fois c'est l'inverse ! C'est tragique parce qu'on sait la fin… Snif. Merci gros bisous !_

_maaya-san : Décidément je suis bien contente que mes drabbles t'aident à te sentir mieux ! En tout cas bon courage ! Et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Je dois oublier, Neji/Hinata_**

- Vous avez encore progressé, Hinata-sama.

Elle rougit.

- … Arigatô, Neji-nii-san.

- Bientôt, Hiashi-sama en personne vous entraînera, c'est certain.

Elle acquiesça, mais elle était triste. Certes, qu'Hiashi l'entraîne prouvait qu'il reconnaissait sa valeur. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle ne serait plus si souvent avec Neji…

" _Il ne faut pas. Ces sentiments ne sont pas honnêtes. Il est mon cousin._"

- Hinata-sama ? fit Neji devant son silence.

Elle rougit immédiatement.

- Je suis heureuse que Père m'entraîne. C'est un grand honneur.

" _Mensonge ! Je ne suis pas heureuse !_"

Elle regarda Neji.

" _Je dois oublier_."


	16. Agaçant mais attachant, SakuraLee

_Ohayo ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que les cours ça va pour ceux qui ont repris, et bonne rentrée pour les autres ! Moi comme je vous l'ai dit c'est cet après-midi, mais j'ai réussi à écrire un autre drabble ce matin… Donc le voilà !_

_J'ai eu pas mal de rewiews en moi pour le précédent, ça vous a moins plu ?_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Merci de tous tes compliments ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Agaçant mais attachant, Sakura/Lee_**

- Sakura-chan, sortons ensemble ! Je te protègerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

- J'ai déjà dit non, Lee !

- Je le redemande !

- Non !

- J'attirerai ton attention ! Je suis prêt à tout !

- Inutile ! Je refuse de sortir avec toi !

- Mes compétences t'éblouiront ! Mon amour vaincra tout !

- Lee, ça suffit !

- Tu me détestes donc ?

Le ton désespéré et blessé stoppa net Sakura. Elle se reprocha sa dureté.

- … Excuse-moi.

Silence.

- Alors tu acceptes de sortir avec moi Sakura-chan ? demanda Lee, sa joie retrouvée.

Sakura soupira, il n'abandonnait pas facilement !

- Non !

Mais elle ne put réprimer un sourire…


	17. Son regard, NejiTenten

_Konnichiwa ! Mais qui est-ce de bon matin ? Et oui c'est moi je ne suis pas morte !lol Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais régulièrement, mais en fait je n'avais pas compter tous les affreux devoirs que me donnent mes profs… Ils sont fous je passe mes week-ends dessus ! (foutue terminale)._

_Enfin bref hier j'ai eu une idée d'un drabble et tout a été écrit d'un seul coup ! C'est encore un Neji/Tenten, désolée, mais c'est mon couple préféré et je suis à fond dedans en ce moment (c'est ma période lol)._

_Sachez que je n'oublie pas vos propositions de couples, elles sont toutes au pied de mon lit sur un papier et j'essaie, quand j'ai le temps, de trouver des idées._

_RAR anonymes :_

_maaya-san : Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Gros bisous à toi merci !_

_Mokona-chan : Tes rewiews m'ont manqué je dois poster plus souvent rien que pour les avoir lol Tu n'aimes pas le Sakura/Lee alors ? T'inquiète, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas qu'ils finissent ensemble dans le manga… ça serait assez trop bizarre quand même XD Merci beaucoup gros bisous !_

_chuck : Oui, Lee est, bien qu'agaçant, attendrissant je trouve. Et je suis ravie que mon drabble t'ait plu ! C'est vrai que c'est très proche de la réalité XD. Merci de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

**_Son regard, Neji/Tenten_**

J'ai toujours évité son regard. Il me trouble trop. Quand je le croise, j'éprouve à la fois de la peur face à sa dureté et de la fascination face à sa beauté. Il me hante et me terrifie, mais il m'envoûte et me fait rêver.

L'immensité laiteuse de ses yeux sont un petit bout de paradis et d'enfer mélangés.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué. Je me suis laissée prendre au piège de son regard. De ses yeux blancs. Magnifiques et puissants.

Et je m'y suis perdue, alors qu'ils m'invitaient dans leur monde.


	18. Ma préférée, ChôjiVico

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui encore moi, extraordinaire ! C'est juste que j'ai eu de l'inspiration hier ;-)_

_Ce drabble est à prendre au 36ème degré, parce que très humoristique ! (même parodique) Donc ne me jetez pas la première pierre ! XD_

_Et enfin, sachez que je ne fais pas de pub, c'est juste que c'est la première marque qui m'est passée par l'esprit ! Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette marque lol_

_RAR anonymes :_

_tafolpamadlaine/chuck : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Ton Kiba/Hinata ? Je te l'ai dit, donne-moi l'idée et je te l'écris… Quoique j'ai peut-être une petite idée qui me travaille, faut que je réfléchisse. Merci bcp gros bisous !_

_Lyly : Oh c'est très gentil ça merciiiiiii ! rougit Ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros gros bisous à toi ! (et vive Neji/Tenten ;-))_

_maaya-san : Oui les yeux de Neji sont trop envoûtants bave lol Gros bisous merci à toi !_

_Mokona-chan : Je confirme euh ! Ce sont des sadiques… J'ai passé mon week-end sur mes devoirs et j'ai même pas encore fini ! ça m'énerve trop ! Moi c'est Mme P qui l'emporte, et haut la main je peux te l'assurer ! (je la déteste). Enfin bref ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir, merci bcp bcp ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Ma préférée, Chôji/Vico**_

Ah, comme j'aime vous sentir entre mes doigts, vous sentir fondre dans ma bouche ! Si blondes, si dorées, si craquantes, avec juste ce qu'il faut de sel…

Vous m'inspirez, vous êtes mes confidentes, mes compagnes. Vous ne me quittez jamais. Toujours là quand il faut, toujours là pour me réconforter, même dans les pires moments.

Mais toi, plus particulièrement, tu dénotes entre toutes, tu es la meilleure, la plus craquante, la plus fine, la plus délicieuse. Celle que je préfère. Celle que je garde pour la fin.

I love you Vico… la meilleure de toutes les chips.


	19. T'es lourde ! SasukeSakura

_Bijour bijour ! Oui encore moi, mais c'est la dernière fois j'ai plus rien en stock lol. Je suis bien contente, mon petit drabble marrant avec Chôji a plu, ça me fait plaisir, mon but étant de vous faire rire :-)  
_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit Sasuke/Sakura de derrière les fagots mdr, dans le même style que celui de Sakura et Lee. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_mimi : je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Merci de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Lyly : Ta rewiew m'a fait super plaisir, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! C'est vrai que c'est la the big love story ptdr. Des Lay's ? Oui c'est bien possible XD Moi j'avais vu des Vico, ça doit bien exister chez eux expldr. Merciiiiiiiii gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_T'es lourde , Sasuke/Sakura_**

- Sasuke-kun ! On va faire un tour ensemble ?

Sakura courut pour rattraper le garçon, silencieux.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu acceptes ?

- Entraîne-toi plutôt, pour t'améliorer, asséna Sasuke, poursuivant son chemin.

Sakura stoppa et baissa les yeux. Elle était faible c'était vrai, mais l'entendre si froidement de la bouche de Sasuke pour la énième fois la blessait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la connaître au-delà de sa faiblesse physique ?

- Bon, tu viens ?

Sakura releva les yeux, stupéfaite de reconnaître la voix de Sasuke. Elle sourit et courut.

- J'arrive !

Sasuke soupira, dissimulant son sourire.

- Franchement, t'es lourde !


	20. A l'hôpital, HinataKiba

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà, avec un pas trop gros délai pour une fois lol._

_Cette-fois, un Hinata/Kiba, pour le plus grand plaisir de la personne qui me l'avait demandé depuis un bon moment. Je t'informe que j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire ! lol_

_Je dédis donc ce drabble à chuck, en espérant qu'il te plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : lol oui c'est inadmissible, mais je pardonne ;-) Je suis ravie que les deux derniers t'aient plu ! Gros gros bisous à toi, merci de tes rewiews !_

_Lyly : Oui, très classique mais ça marche tellement bien XD. C'est pas grave si tes rewiews sont rapides, elles me font toujours très plaisir ! Gros bisous à toi je t'adore !_

_chuck : Je suis bien contente que le Chôji/Vico t'ait fait rire et que le Sasuke/Sakura t'ait fait gagatisé mdr (c'est ptet pas une bonne chose lol). Pour le Kiba/Hina, plus d'inquiétudes le voilà ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Gros bisous merci de tes rewiews !_

_  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_A l'hôpital, Hinata/Kiba_**

Indécise, Hinata fixait la porte blanche. Devait-elle entrer ou non ?

Soudain, un aboiement retentit et une voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

- Entre Hinata !

Gênée d'avoir été découverte, Hinata entra doucement dans la chambre. Kiba était alité, Akamaru à ses pieds.

- Il t'a reconnue à ton odeur, sourit le garçon. C'est gentil de venir nous voir.

- Go… Gomen Kiba-kun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez été blessés par ma faute…

- Mais non voyons.

- Si… Tu m'as protégée.

Kiba se fit sérieux.

- Mais je te protègerai toujours Hinata !

Hinata devint rouge pivoine.

- Vrai… Vraiment ?

- Evidemment ! sourit tendrement Kiba.

- … Arigatô…


	21. Sieste, TsunadeShizune

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui encore moi, décidément ! lol_

_Aujourd'hui un Tsunade/Shizune ! Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas un yuri après tout hein ? Rien ne l'interdit lol. Donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_maaya-san : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : lol mais c'est mignon alors il faut le dire XD. Cliché oui ça c'est sûr, mais tellement kawaï ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci encore ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Sieste, Tsunade/Shizune_**

- Tsunade, pour la dernière fois, ouvre cette porte !

Excédée, Shizune finit par entrer.

- Tsunade, tu exagères ! ça fait trois heures que ces foutus dossiers devraient…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, voyant Tsunade dormir profondément. Elle sourit : la Princesse Tsunade bavait dans son sommeil !

- Tu as encore bossé toute la nuit, hein ? murmura tendrement Shizune.

Calmée, elle approcha et caressa les cheveux de Tsunade.

- Tu en fais trop…

- Je sais, Shizune…

Shizune sursauta.

- Gomen, je t'ai réveillée… Je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Non, reste avec moi, la retint Tsunade en prenant sa main.

Shizune sourit.

- Je resterai toujours avec toi.


	22. Hommage, KurenaïAsuma

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors je préfère prévenir tout de suite, le drabble qui suit est un gros gros spoiler, puisque je l'ai écrit après ma lecture du chapitre 328 hier ! (le dernier scan-trad sorti). Donc si vous n'y êtes pas encore et que vous ne voulez rien savoir, ne lisez pas !!_

_Pour les autres, j'ai donc écrit ce drabble après ma lecture du chap 328, j'avais très envie de rendre hommage à Asuma parce que j'ai trouvé ce chap trop triste… J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine (je pleure à chaque fois que y'a un petit quelque chose de triste ou de beau, alors imaginez quand un perso meurt…--'). J'ai été notamment inspirée par la dernière image, quand on voit Kurenaï regarder par la fenêtre. Et voilà ce drabble Kurenaï/Asuma qui en est né !_

_Le tout premier que j'avais écrit était bien plus long que 100 mots, j'ai dû couper pas mal de trucs, que je pense pourtant intéressants. Je crois donc que je vais faire un one-shot en reprenant cette idée._

_Voilà, je vous laisse enfin tranquilles après tant de blabla lol._

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Roooooooh merci du compliment !!!! rougit puissance 10. Un autre Gaara/Hinata ? Oui pourquoi pas, j'aime bcp ce couple !! Merci de ta fidélité, gros gros bisous à toi !!_

_chuck : Oui moi aussi je pense que c'est le seul couple yuri probable. Quant au yaoi, oui j'en ferais sûrement ! (des couples divers et variés incluent yuri et yaoi lol). Le Sai/Sakura est intéressant en effet, j'en ferait sûrement un aussi. Par contre, l'inceste, je suis pas certaine. On verra bien selon mes idées ;-). Et je suis très heureuse que le Kiba/Hinata ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances !!! Merci à toi gros bisous !_

_Kiba31 : Vi mignon hein ? lol. Merci de ta rewiew, gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Hommage, Kurenaï/Asuma_**

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce jour-là. Sensation bizarre qui me nouait le ventre.

Quand Shikamaru est revenu une cigarette à la bouche, j'ai tout de suite compris. Les visages en pleurs d'Ino et Chôji, ton corps sous ce drap noir.

J'ai tant pleuré.

Aujourd'hui, ton absence reste un grand vide dans mon cœur. Tu te souviens de ces fleurs ? Ce sont les premières que tu m'as offertes. C'est Ino qui me les a vendues, je dois te saluer de la part de toute l'équipe dix.

C'est un hommage pour toi, Asuma.


	23. Réveil difficile, SasukeNaruto

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau drabble ! Un Sasuke/Naruto, pour faire plaisir à ceux qui m'ont demandé du yaoi ! (et en particulier du SasuNaru ;-)) Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, alors je ne sais pas si je ne renouvellerais l'expérience ! Mais si ça vous fait plaisir, c'est le principal !_

_En ce qui concerne mon one-shot, hé bien il est commencé et comme je pars demain en vacances, je pense le terminer pendant ce temps, comme ça vous l'aurez en rentrant._

_Je dédie donc ce chapitre à Ayura-chan et Kana-sama ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_RAR Anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Oui je suis sadique c'est vrai, mais ce chap est tellement triste… Mdr pour Kurenaï et Uzuki, oui je les vois bien se gaver de chocolat en regardant Titanic ptdr. Oui un drabble plus joyeux aujourd'hui ! (et heureusement lol). Merci bcp bcp, gros gros bisous je t'adore !_

_chuck : Oui je suis d'accord, Kishimoto n'a aucune vergogne ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? ça m'énerve franchement (en plus dans le chap 329 on zappe complètement pour passer à Naruto, grrrr). Je suis vraiment ravie que le drabble t'ait plu ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé le "ne perds pas contre Sakura pour les sentiments", non mais franchement c'est Sakura qui va avec Sasuke ! lol. Merci à toi gros bisous !_

_Lyly : Oui franchement pour une fois qu'il y avait un semblant de couple, faut qu'on le casse… Raah ça m'énerve !! Merci pour tous tes compliments, gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Réveil difficile, Sasuke/Naruto**_

- NARUTO !

Sasuke inspira profondément. Surtout, rester calme.

Il tenta la méthode douce : le murmure à l'oreille.

- Naruto…

Naruto eut un sourire bienheureux, mais resta endormi. Sasuke se décida alors pour la méthode radicale : l'eau glacée.

Naruto se réveilla immédiatement en hurlant. Il aperçut alors Sasuke qui souriait, satisfait.

- Tu as osé, Sasuke !

Il voulut l'attaquer, mais glissa et s'écrasa au sol. Sasuke ferma les yeux.

- Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil ?

Naruto lui adressa le sourire abruti du siècle. Sasuke soupira, désespéré… un sourire en coin.

- Oui vraiment, comment ai-je pu ?


	24. Papillon, ShinoHinata

_Bijour à tous ! Oh il est bien tôt je sais ! (7h39 à mon ordi) lol. Mais je pars en vacances dans quelques heures, et j'en profite pour vous poster un petit drabble avant… Sur le couple Hinata/Shino !! Couple rare, mais que j'aime bien il faut avouer. Je les trouve super mignons ensemble !_

_RAR Anonymes :_

_maaya-san : Je suis ravie si ça t'a plu ! Merci de ta rewiew, gros bisous à toi !_

_Mokona-chan : Oh, la tienne aussi a une voix soporifique ? XD. Je suis bien contente si ça a pu remonter ton moral ! Merci à toi, gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Papillon, Shino/Hinata**_

- Shino-kun, que fais-tu ?

- J'observe une chenille, Hinata. Elle va entrer dans son cocon.

- C'est magique !

Devant l'émerveillement d'Hinata, Shino eut un sourire.

- Quand elle sortira du cocon, elle sera devenue un magnifique papillon.

- Les papillons sont si beaux, Shino-kun ! s'exclama Hinata en souriant.

Shino fit alors un geste et une multitude de papillons apparut. Ravie, Hinata se leva.

- Tu es comme une chenille, murmura Shino. Tu vas te développer pour devenir un splendide papillon.

Hinata stoppa, rouge de confusion.

- Shino-kun… C'est gentil…

Shin sourit.

- Je le crois sincèrement.


	25. Pervers irrécupérable, TsunadeJiraya

_Konbawa minnasan ! ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas mis un drabble !! Mais en voilà un tout chaud, sorti tout droit de mon cours de philo ! (c'est tellement nul que j'écris mes fics en philo plutôt que d'écouter, c'est pas bien je sais lol) Avec un bon petit Tsunade/Jiraya, qui je crois m'avait été demandé ou proposé il y a longtemps. En tout cas il est humoristique et c'est rien que du plaisir XD_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Ravie que ça t'ait plu, comme toujours ! Moi mon prof de SVT a tendance à péter des câbles mais sinon il est sympa ça va. Merci d'être toujours là, gros gros bisous à toi !_

_chuck : Mouahaha, j'ai encore réussi à te faire gagatiser je suis la meilleure XD Non je déconne mais je suis très contente si tu as aimé. Personnellement, c'est un des mes préférés (trop kawaï !). Pour ton analyse, j'ai très peur que tu aies raison… Quelle poisse tout ça ! Merci de ta rewiew et gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! _

_**Pervers irrécupérable, Tsunade/Jiraya**_

Chacun à Konoha connaît Jiraya : l'Ermite aux crapauds, un des trois Sannins.

Ninja légendaire qui actuellement reluquait les femmes aux bains publics en marmonnant.

- … comme ça… parfait…

Mais soudain, une aura meurtrière déferla derrière lui. Il pâlit dangereusement et se retourna pour faire face au pire fléau de l'humanité selon lui.

- Tsunade, ma chérie, tu étais là…

Des doigts craquèrent.

- Pervers irrécupérable ! Tu avais promis !

Grosse erreur que de sortir avec Tsunade, il le savait. Foutus sentiments !

Il y gagna un magnifique vol plané au-dessus de Konoha.

Satisfaite, Tsunade sourit.

- Franchement, je suis mieux que ces filles non ?


	26. Sous le gui, NarutoHinata

_Konnichiwa minnasan !! Vous allez bien ? Vous passez un bon Noël ??? En tout cas je suis vous souhaite un super joyeux Noël !! Moi j'ai été gâtée en tout cas, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous !!_

_Ceci un petit drabble sur le couple Naruto/Hinata, qui pourrait avoir lieu lors d'un réveillon de Noël ;-) C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour ma grande sœur que j'adore, LN, et qui est fan du couple Naruto/Hinata. ! Alors voilà ma Nee-chan, c'est ton deuxième cadeau ! J'espère que ça te plaira !!!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous_

_  
RAR anonyme :_

_Mokona-chan : Ptdr ! Je sais pas s'il se montre plus tendre les samedi soirs, mais en tout cas il a intérêt à se faire pardonner !! XD Merci de ta fidélité et gros bisous_

**_Sous le gui, Naruto/Hinata_**

- Naruto est sous le gui ! chuchota Ino.

- C'est le moment ! acquiesça Sakura.

Elle s'approcha d'Hinata qui dansait timidement, puis la poussa. Hinata fut projetée contre Naruto qui, surpris, la retint de justesse.

- Hé, Naruto, Hinata ! Vous êtes sous le gui, vous devez vous embrasser ! s'écrièrent Sakura et Ino.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. Naruto prit les devants.

- Bon Hinata-chan, puisque c'est la tradition !

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Après un moment mêlant surprise, émotion et découverte, elle répondit timidement au baiser. Naruto sourit contre ses lèvres.

Plus loin, Sakura et Ino jubilaient.


	27. Pour notre liberté, DosuKin

_Bonsoir à tous !! A la veille de la reprise des cours, me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, les fêtes également, et je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2007, remplie de bonheur !_

_Alors il s'agit d'un drabble sur le couple Dosu/Kin, avec pour thème "la liberté", qui m'avait été demandé il y a fort fort longtemps par Sakoni. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'avoue que je manquais d'inspiration. Mais le voilà enfin, et je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Pour les réponses aux rewiews, je réponds ici aux rewiews anonymes comme toujours, mais également aux rewiews les plus récentes de lecteurs connectés, car à cause du bug de Ffnet, je ne reçois plus mes rewiews donc je ne peux pas y répondre par la fonction habituelle. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, il y en a eu plus que d'habitude !!_

_Mokona-chan: Oui c'est un thème repris et re-repris, ce n'est pas original, mais c'est tellement mignon ! Et puis ça leur va bien à nos deux tourtereaux lol. Merci de ta rewiew, gros gros bisous !_

_Sakoni : Vi hein ? Merci beaucoup gros bisous !_

_maaya-san : Oui de vrais petits diables, mais heureusement qu'elles sont là lol ! Merci de ta rewiew ça m' a fait plaisir ! Gros bisous !_

_GaBy : Merci d'avoir tout lu !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta rewiew et gros bisous !_

_le mutant : Merci pour tous ces compliments, mais je me demande bien ce que tu peux faire ici. Tu critiques d'un côté et tu encenses de l'autre ? Faut arrêter là, tu deviens schizo.  
_

_Akabane-girl : Hé hé, merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Pour notre liberté, Dosu/Kin_**

- Dosu, partons maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Kin, tu veux partir alors qu'Orochimaru nous a utilisés sans vergogne ?!

Sa voix se fit plus douce.

- Alors que tu as été blessée… Non, il doit payer.

- Tu ne peux pas le vaincre. Partons, retrouvons notre liberté, affranchis de ce maître odieux.

Elle toisa Dosu.

- Est-ce trop demander pour moi ?

- Non, évidemment. Partons, si tu le veux.

- Ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour ta liberté. Nous sommes des rats en cage.

Il fixa Kin dans les yeux.

- Je le ferai. Pour toi… et pour notre liberté.


	28. Attirée par le serpent, OrochimaruTsunad

_Ohayo minnasan ! Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau drabble ! Avec un couple qui m'a été demandé par lullaby12, le Orochimaru/Tsunade !! Moi je le trouve bizarre, mais étrangement ça m'a inspirée lol. Par contre j'ai pas eu de de nouvelles de Sakoni pour le dernier drabble qui lui était destiné pourtant ! Snif...  
_

_Je dédis donc ce drabble à lullaby12, en espérant qu'il te plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Mdr oui ça fait deux mots mais c'est pas grave !! Merci bcp ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Le mutant : Merci._

_Et je remercie Temari31 pour toutes les rewiews qu'elle m'a laissées sur beaucoup des drabbles précédents !!!!_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Attirée par le serpent, Orochimaru/Tsunade_**

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait accepté. Soigner ce vil serpent lui paraissait le plus immonde des actes, et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi ?

Il avait promis de laisser Konoha tranquille… Mais elle savait pertinemment que sa parole ne valait rien et qu'il détruirait le village à la moindre occasion.

Il avait assuré qu'il ramènerait Dan et Naoki à la vie… Mais on ne rappelait pas les morts, elle le savait.

Alors pourquoi ? Etat-ce à cause de l'attirance étrange qui dormait au fond d'elle, impossible à réfréner ?

Cela l'effrayait, mais c'était tellement irrésistible…


	29. Le Yin et le Yang, ZabuzaHaku

_Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude lol. Ce drabble est à nouveau une réponse à la demande de Lullaby12, qui souhaitait un Zabuza/Haku. Donc voilà un Zabuza/Haku que j'aime particulièrement, surtout que ces deux-là je les adore ! J'ai un autre drabble sur eux en cours d'écriture, mais que j'ai du mal à mettre en forme pour qu'il me satisfasse (dur dur lol)._

_En espérant qu'il te plaira Lullaby12, et qu'il plaira à tous mes lecteurs !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan : Poison ? Connaît pas lol. Mais vu le titre ça doit bien convenir à la situation du drabble ;-) Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité, gros bisous !_

_Maaya-san :Ah chacun ses goûts tu sais lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien cette dernière phrase, je me suis creusée pour la trouver XD. Le prochain couple comme tu peux le constater, c'est un Zabuza/Haku. Merci bcp à toi, gros gros bisous !_

_  
Et merci à Temari50 pour toutes ses rewiews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Le Yin et le Yang, Zabuza/Haku_**

Haku et Zabuka vérifient le précepte du Ying et du Yang.

Haku est la partie blanche, le Yang : pur comme la neige, doux, calme, et surtout trop gentil pour un ninja.

Zabuza est la partie noire, le Yin : sans pitié ni états d'âmes, meurtrier et cruel. C'est un renégat.

Et pourtant ils sont indissociables, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Tout comme le point blanc dans le noir et le point noir dans le blanc, Haku est la vertu de Zabuza et Zabuza est le vice de Haku.

Deux êtres opposés, mais ne formant qu'un.


	30. Ce que la vie vous réserve, SasukeIno

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Me voilà après une petite absence avec un nouveau drabble, dont l'inspiration m'est venue subitement ce soir, allez savoir pourquoi lol. Sur un couple encore inédit de "L'Amour en 100 mots", le Sasuke/Ino. J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir et que vous l'apprécierez !_

_En plus on fête les 30 drabbles, alors champagne ! mdr. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des rewiews depuis le début, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont rejointe en cours de route !_

_  
RAR Anonymes :_

_maaya-san : Vi trop mignon j'adore ! Ces deux-là font partie de mes préférés c'est certain ! Et puis c'est trop émouvant… Je suis ravie que mon drabble t'ait encore donné la pêche, c'est vraiment le meilleur des compliments ! Gros bisous à toi merci beaucoup d'être toujours là !_

_Mokona-chan : Roh bah alors je suis comblée si tu as aimé ce couple chez moi que tu n'aimes pas d'habitude ! Arigatô gozaimas ! Gros bisous à toi merci d'être fidèle !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Ce que la vie vous réserve, Sasuke/Ino_**

La vie vous réserve souvent d'étranges choses.

Lui avait vécu un drame, et connu la solitude. Mais son cœur avait été touché par ces personnes si bizarres. Ce baka blond et imprévisible, cette fille agaçante et collante, ce sensei pervers et toujours en retard. Sa nouvelle famille. Eloignant la solitude.

Et puis le désir de vengeance l'avait finalement emporté. Ces êtres si chers n'avaient pu le raisonner.

La vie lui réservait autre chose.

Etrangement, ce fut cette sangsue blonde, pire que Sakura, qui avait réussi à le rappeler des ténèbres. Et à ramener son cœur avec elle…


	31. Chieuse, ShikamaruIno

_Bonjour à tous !! Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble pour l'Amour en 100 mots ! Sur un couple bien connu, mais pourtant je n'avais encore rien écrit sur eux dans ce recueil… Je m'en suis fait la réflexion et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre lol. Bref en tout cas, voilà un drabble Shikamaru/Ino ! Ecrit il y a trois semaines, mais j'étais en vacances, donc ni ordi ni Internet… J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_RAR anonymes :_

_Mokona-chan__ : Ouais soyons bourrées mdr !! C'est bien ! XD. Contente que le dernier drabble t'ait plu, et merci encore pour tout !! Gros gros bisous !!_

_Momiji__ : Bienvenue dans mes rewieweurs, je suis heureuse si mon recueil de drabbles te plaît !! Merci de ta rewiew et gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Chieuse, Shikamaru/Ino_**

Shikamaru n'aimait pas les filles chiantes. Rien que voir l'autre chieuse de Suna le fatiguait profondément. Alors imaginez ce qu'il ressentait avec celle qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, parce que pour son plus grand malheur elle était son équipière ! C'était vraiment la galère, il ne le cachait pas. Elle lui criait sans arrêt dessus, le qualifiait de paresseux, le traînait dans tout un tas d'endroits pour filles atroces aux yeux de Shikamaru, bref elle lui menait la vie dure.

Et pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangée contre une autre chieuse.


	32. Drôle d'amour, ShikamaruMorphée

_Konnichiwa minnasan !! Comment allez-vous ?? Vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ?? Je l'espère… La mienne a été catastrophique, mais heureusement ça s'est arrangé. Mais de fait je suis toujours dans les études supérieures donc pas d'ordinateur pendant la semaine pour l'instant !_

_Bon, passons maintenant à ce 32__ème__ drabble ! Un drôle de couple à l'image du Chôji/Vico, qui j'espère vous fera rire lol. Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu à l'esprit mais bon l'inspiration ne se commande pas mdr._

_RAR anonymes :_

_Sailor Ocean__ : Il l'a installé exprès pour que tu lises mon drabble lol. Gros bisous à toi ma petite puce !_

_Mokona-chan__ : Merci beaucoup euh ! J'aime toujours autant recevoir tes rewiews ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Sherriceadjani__ : Oh une espagnole apparemment c'est ça ? Je suis très flattée que mon recueil te plaise ! T'inquiète pas, Neji/Tenten est aussi mon couple préféré donc j'écris souvent sur eux ;-) Merci à toi et gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Drôle d'amour, Shikamaru/Morphée_**

- Alors Ino, ça se concrétise avec Shikamaru ? demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

La blonde soupira.

- Pff, tu parles… Il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Un mec en plus.

Sakura s'arrêta, frappée de stupeur par les révélations de son amie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, regarde.

Ino désigna son coéquipier qui dormait sous un arbre, en bon flemmard qu'il était. Il semblait heureux.

- Il est toujours avec lui.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas… Il n'y a pas de garçon avec lui !

- Mais enfin Sakura, tu ne sais pas que Morphée est un dieu masculin ?!


	33. StValentin inversée, NarutoHinata

_Bonsoir les gens ! Vous allez bien j'espère ? Je sais je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un nouveau drabble, bien trop longtemps ! Flagellez-moi allez-y, mais pas trop fort XD. En fait je voulais vous en mettre un pour Noël, j'avais l'idée et j'avais commencé à l'écrire, mais impossible de le faire tenir en cent mots, alors après l'avoir travaillé et retravaillé, j'ai abandonné. Mais je le reprendrai et j'essaierai de le boucler quand même lol._

_Donc voilà du coup j'en mets un pour la St-Valentin. En fait l'idée m'est venue très facilement et l'écriture tout aussi bien, donc j'ai pu l'écrire très rapidement. C'est bien quand ça se passe super comme ça lol._

_Un petit Naruto/Hinata, ça faisait longtemps. Du coup je le dédie à ma Nee-chan adorée, si tu lis ça sache que je pense fort à toi._

_Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

_(Désolée je ne réponds pas aux rewiews car elles sont sur la boîte mail de mon ordi en province et là je suis sur mon portable à la capitale)_

_**St-Valentin inversée, Naruto/Hinata**_

Hinata inspira profondément pour se donner du courage : aujourd'hui, 14 février, elle se déclarerait à Naruto.

Elle serra contre elle les chocolats préparés plus tôt avec Tenten.

- Konbawa Hinata-chan ! salua joyeusement Naruto.

Elle rougit immédiatement.

- Bon normalement ce sont les filles qui offrent les cadeaux, mais je t'ai quand même apporté ça !

Il lui présenta une superbe rose.

- Na… Naruto-kun…

Incapable de continuer, Hinata fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle s'évanouit.

- Ah, Hinata-chan !

D'abord alarmé, Naruto eut ensuite un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ça veut dire que ça t'a fait plaisir hein ?


End file.
